Like Decent People
by GleekForever246
Summary: Written for neverheardit. When Finn is finally ready to forgive Rachel, she is already dating someone else. PuckleBerry friendship and Samchel Friendship.


This is written for neverheardit. Thanks so much for helping me out!

Finn and Rachel had been broken up for 6 months. Finn hadn't really been mad about what Rachel did, he was more mad about the fact she was doing it to hurt him. He was planning on forgiving her that night in the tree lot but his mouth just said "I'm officially breaking up with you." when he really wanted to say "I love you and I miss you. Take me back?". Finn was ready to get Rachel back. He was slightly scared to do so because of Puck, Mike and Sam. Sam had dumped Quinn because she was so controlling, loud and bitchy. Sam had become friends with Rachel later on. Puck and Santana stopped sleeping together when Santana and Brittany finally committed to each other and began a lesbian relationship(which no one judged them for) and Brittany and Artie officially split. Puck and Rachel were always good friends since that one week they dated but had become extremely more close. Mike and Tina had broken up when Brittany broke up with Artie. Tina got together with Artie but her and Mike stayed friends. Mike started hanging out with Rachel when he saw Puck and Sam had become friends with her.

Finn rounded the corner that lead to the hallway that Rachel's locker was at. Rachel stood at her locker grabbing her books from the selves while Mike stood next to her making her giggle like a little school girl. Finn's eyes wandered down to her body. She wore a light green tank top and dark blue denim shorts(it was early summer after all and summer in Ohio is brutal.) and black converse. Her hair was in a tight, high pony tail and her make up was natural. When the bell rang Mike kissed Rachel's cheek and walked to his class on the other side of the school. Rachel and Finn both had free period now and Finn saw his chance to talk to Rachel. He sauntered up to her and smiled at her appearance up close. Her boobs were pushed and they looked bigger.

"Hi, Rachel." Finn said looking her in her big, brown eyes.

"Hello Finn," Rachel said looking up from her locker. Finn noticed Puck standing at the end of the hall staring at them(he had free period with them) with anger. Sam walked up next to him, nodded his towards Finn and Rachel and asked him something Finn couldn't hear. Finn smiled looking back at Rachel.

"Rachel I know I told you we were never gonna get back together but I honestly miss you. I still love you Rach, please just take me back."

"Finn..."Rachel sighed deeply looking down. Finn thought she was going to say 'I missed you too,' or 'I know and I still love you too,' or something like that. But no. Instead she said," I'm seeing someone else."

His heart stopped."Who?" Puck? It was probably Puck considering the way he was giving him the death glare.

"Mike." Finn looked down at his hands sadly. "I'm sorry Finn but you broke up with me six months ago! You expected me to stay single for the rest of my life so I could wait for?"

"No but I thought you would stay away from guys..."

"Look Finn I have to go meet with Noah and Sam to help them with their project. Bye," and she turned around leaving Finn with his mouth open and his eyes trailing down to her ass.

Later that day Rachel sat in the bed of Mike's old pick-up truck with Mike next to her.

"So, Finn tried to get back together with me." Rachel said softly looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Really?" Mike said looking at her. She nodded and looked up at his face. He was angry but still calm. "What did you say?"

"I told him I was with you and that he shouldn't have tried to get back together with me SIX months later. Mike are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rachel," he said smiling down at her and leaning down to kiss he perfect lips, which, as we all know, led to them making out in the bed of his truck while everyone was walking to their cars to go home. Mike's hand traveled it's way up Rachel's thigh and stopped when it hit the fabric of her shorts. Rachel's hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing her hand up and down his abs. Finn walked over to his car when he saw them making out. He sighed thinking Rachel had never done that with him. He got in his car and drove off.

"EWWWWWWW!" a voice yelled at the couple.

"You guys need to get a room. Or fuck in his truck like decent people. For fuck's sake!" another voice said laughing. The two of them pulled apart and rolled their eyes when they realized Sam was the disgusted one and Puck was the one talking about sex in Mike's truck(no surprise there.).

"Shut up!" Mike said as he hopped down from his truck. He held his hand out helping Rachel down.

After about five minutes of listening to Sam and Puck joke about Rachel and Mike's sex life, the two douchebags walked to their cars and went home. Rachel and Mike got into Mike's car and drove home with Mike's arm around Rachel's waist the entire time.


End file.
